Isabela
Isabela is one of Riser's Rooks. Appearance Isabela is a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows. Personality Like the rest of the members of Riser's peerage, Isabela is loyal to Riser and will carry out the orders given by him. Unlike most of the other members, however, she has shown to be respectful to opponents that have defeated her such as Issei. History Not much is known about Isabela, other than at some point before the series, she was revived as a Devil by Riser. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Isabela first appears in Volume 2 at the Occult Research Club, when Riser introduces his peerage to Rias after the two of them decide to have a Rating Game. During the Rating Game, Isabela fought against Issei, losing to the latter after Issei used Dress Break to strip off her clothes and blasts her with a (second) Dragon Shot. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Isabela reappears in Volume 5, where she serves as Ravel's escort for the party at the Young Devils Gathering, feeling pleased that Issei is stronger than the last time they fought. The Heroic Oppai Dragon Isabela acted as a guide to Issei and Rias when they came to talk with Ravel in the short story "The Unresurrected Phoenix", which takes place after Volume 9. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In the Extra Life of DX.1, Isabela took part in her masters rematch against Rias. She once again battles Issei who's in his Scale Mail armor this time. As they battle, Issei fired a gigantic version of his Dragon Shot at Isabela from above, as she tries to dodge it Issei activates his Dress Break on her at the same as redirecting his shot directly at her resulting in her to be retired from the game. In Volume 19, both Isabela and the rest of Riser's peerage participated in the Rating Game between their master and Diehauser Belial. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength and Endurance: As a Rook, Isabela possesses enhanced physical strength and endurance. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Isabela has shown to be well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *Isabela is the first member of Riser's peerage that made a good impression on Issei before Mira. *Isabela is a pet form of Elizabeth which means "my God is an oath". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Riser Phenex's Peerage Category:Rook